


Scared, Potter?

by soft_psycho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, brief mention of tourture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_psycho/pseuds/soft_psycho
Summary: After waking up from a particularly bad nightmare, Harry finds himself spilling his fears to Draco who in turn shares his.





	Scared, Potter?

He raised his arm, his cold eyes burning into mine. ‘Avada Kedavra!’ It wasn’t painful. In fact, it was almost relieving. But I was terrified. I couldn’t move, couldn’t scream. I squeezed my eyes shut. So this is what dying feels like...  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry jolted awake drenched in a cold sweat. He shivered slightly as climbed out of bed, pulling on his shirt which had fallen to the floor. Moonlight streamed through the window casting eerie shadows on the wall. Harry looked around at the other eighth year boys, who were all asleep. His eyes fell on the bed closest to the door, realizing it was empty. The green curtains hung open, allowing Harry to see the mess on the bed. Parchment and books were strewn across it, different from the usual tidiness of it. Harry shook his head and trudged down to the common room, expecting it to be empty. When he got there however, he found that one of the oversized armchairs was taken up by none other than Draco. He was curled up with his knees tucked against his chest and his nose in a book. Harry held his breath, trying his best not to make a sound. After a moment Draco spoke.

“Didn’t mummy ever tell you it’s rude to spy on people Potter,” Draco said softly, his voice lacking its usual venomous tone. 

Harry walked around to one of the chairs opposite Malfoy and sat down in it. 

“Scared, Potter? I can see it in your eyes. What’s got you so frightened?” Draco asked, finally looking up from his book.

Draco set the book down, Harry’s eyes following every move he made.

“Well? Are you just going to sit there while I have a one-sided conversation with myself or are you going to respond?” Draco asked.

“Nightmares,” Harry mumbled, looking down at his lap, half hoping Draco didn’t hear him.

After a minute Draco sighed and stood up, walking over to where Harry sat. Harry stared up at him unsure of what he would do.

But what Draco did next is something that Harry never would’ve anticipated. He climbed into the chair next to Harry and hugged him.

“It’s okay. I get them too,” Draco said softly.

“You don’t understand,” Harry replied.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Every night. Every damn night. I dream of dying, Malfoy. In every way possible. I dream of everyone I love dying over and over again. I don’t want to die. I’ve already died once and I don’t want to again. I’m scared Malfoy. I don’t wanna die,” Harry said. 

“You died?” Draco asked. 

“Forbidden Forest,” Harry mumbled.

“I thought that when you were carried out of the forest you were faking it…” Draco trailed off.

“ I was at that point. But I died, when I was still in the forest. Your mother lied to Voldemort, told him I was dead. She could’ve died but she chose to save me, Malfoy. I...I saw Dumbledore when I died. We were at King’s Cross station, except...except everything was clean. It was all white, almost beautiful. He told me I had a choice. I could stay there, or I could continue to fight.”

“And you chose to fight,” Draco said.

“Yeah. I guess...I guess I just wasn’t ready to say goodbye,” Harry said softly.

Draco nodded. “I don’t wanna die either. I’m too scared to sleep at night. Scared my father will find me. You don’t know what it was like, having Voldemort living in my house. I was terrified. Every day I feared that he would...that he would get angry and, and kill me. Or that Bellatrix would...that she would curse me. Often times I was the closest person to practice the Cruciatus Curse on. It took a while but I got used to it. Being held down as pain ripped through my body. At those times I wished that I would just die but…but I don’t think that I want to die. I’m scared to die.” Draco confessed.

“I..I’m sorry I didn’t know,” Harry said.

“It’s alright. Why would you have known,” Draco responded.

“Are you ever going to let go of me?” Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

Draco was silent for a moment. “No I don’t think I will,” He replied.

Harry chuckled. 

“Hey, Draco?” Harry spoke after a few minutes.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“At Malfoy Manor, why didn’t you tell them it was me?” Harry asked.

“I...I think that’s when I realized that...that I didn’t want Voldemort to win,” Draco said.

“Thank you,” Harry replied.

Draco made a small noise of agreement.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pulling him closer. Draco sighed softly.

“I’m sorry, Draco,” Harry said a few minutes later.

Draco looked at him in confusion. “What for?” He asked.

“Everything. For treating you like shit. For nearly killing you in our sixth year. For denying your friendship because of a few silly rumors,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry too, Harry. For being a stuck up arsehole,” Draco replied.

Harry grinned. 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

They talked until the sun peeked in through the window, and by that time Draco had begun to doze off. You can only imagine the look on Ron’s face when he came downstairs to find Harry and Draco cuddling in one of the armchairs. Oddly enough Ron was the only one who found it strange. Everyone else had been expecting something like this to happen sooner or later. Some people were seen exchanging galleons with their friends as they came downstairs. Others just continued on with their morning routines before heading down to the Great Hall. But Harry and Draco stayed asleep, and for the first time since the war neither of them woke up from a nightmare.


End file.
